Can't Catch Me
by MidnaVocaloid02
Summary: The OCs mentioned belong to me and a friend. :) Connor's been captured with Thomas Hickey and sent to Bridewell Prison. The Assassins, as few as they are, have to save him before his sentence and finish what he started. But as the execution date has been changed, what will happen? Will Connor survive? Will they save General Washington? What are the Assassins to do?


Assassin's Creed 3

Can't Catch Me

"So you'll be up on the roofs with Little and the others, all right?" A woman said.

"Got it." Another woman nodded. "What about you?"

A knock on the door made them freeze. They looked back with unease until the first woman walked over towards the door carefully. She listened to the knocks beating in a rhyme. She opened the door carefully to see another man.

"Mademoiselle." A Frenchmen whispered.

"Just get in, Chapheau." She whispered. "We don't have time."

The Frenchman entered the home and the woman looked around for a moment before closing the door. It was midafternoon in New York, so anyone who knew better would get the hint that closed doors could raise a few eyebrows.

"So what's the plan?" Chapheau asked.

"Michael and I went to see where Connor was being kept." The first woman said.

"In Bridewell Prison, hmm?" Chapheau frowned.

"Luckily I managed to feed Lee some sort of shit about what we were doing there." She said. "He'll be all right though. The trick is getting him out and alive."

"If anyone can do it, Claire, it's you." The second girl said.

"I doubt it. We still need Achilles' help." Claire looked around the room. "And we need Wilkinson to hurry is arse over here. His and Aithne's aim are key to this working."

There was another knock on the door. Claire took the blue ribbon from the top of her head, keeping her hair out of the way. She ran over to a mirror and brushed some dirt over her face. She pulled back and the knocking was louder. She nodded over to Aithne.

"Hello?" Aithne said, brushing back her red hair.

"Is Michael here?" A man asked, his voice was hoarse but full of energy.

"He's just upstairs, I'll go fetch him." Aithne nodded. "May I ask who's calling for him?"

"No need, love." A man said, brushing past Aithne. She looked up to see Claire with a black ponytail circling the side of her neck. "Sir Lee and I were about to leave for tomorrow's preparations."

"Be home soon?" Aithne asked.

"Of course." Claire smiled. "Just be sure to not let anyone in while I'm away, all right?"

Aithne nodded and watched as Claire left with one of the men. She watched carefully as they disappeared into the busy streets and closed the door. She turned and looked at everyone else.

"You heard her." Aithne nodded. "We have to make sure this plan is as good as it's going to get. Washington is going to be at the trial in two days. We have this afternoon to plan out our attack."

The men in the room nodded and grabbed some of their things. They followed Aithne out into the busy streets and fled towards the rooftops. Aithne and the recruits could make out the small figure of Claire as she and her superior were circled by blue soldiers.

"So she's really getting along with him?" A recruit asked.

"Like bobcats would get along with anyone invading their home." Aithne said as she continued her way up.

She waited for the others to catch up and gazed at the scene below. Everyone looked like ants as they ran to and from certain shops and streets. Even the guards looked weird as they prattled around with their muskets. The guys joined her and she started to run along the rooftops, following Claire.

"So are you ready for tomorrow?" The man asked.

"Aren't you talking about two days from now?" Claire asked.

"It's been moved up to tomorrow morning." The man corrected. "Is something wrong?"

"I didn't know it had been moved is all." Claire said. She looked towards the rooftops and could make out a few people above.

"So what were you doing at Bridewell yesterday?" The man asked.

"I just wanted to see if Hickey was the one who really did it or not." Claire said. "I didn't mean to offend your confidence in him, Mr. Lee."

"It's all right." Lee said. "Stuff like this happens."

"I also wanted to see if that was a real native or not." Claire said in an admitting voice. Lee laughed and placed a hand on Claire's shoulder.

"Could've just asked to come with me instead of just coming in with that soldier." Lee said.

"I didn't want to get on your nerves, sir." Claire smiled.

The pair continued to walk on towards a heavily guarded building. The sign on the brick wall surrounding it read "Bridewell Prison". Claire frowned when she realized Connor's emanate danger; if they didn't make their plan stick before tomorrow morning. She looked up to see Aithne and nodded towards the square she was about to head into. Aithne nodded and directed a recruit over towards her. The recruit watched as the guards entered the small space next to the prison. The road led down to an open area more buildings than trees. It was still secluded enough to gather a crowd of people but also near one of the main roads that led into the city itself.

Claire eyed the tree in the back as an omen. She let Lee and the other guards travel ahead, pretending she got a rock in her boot or something. She looked up at the recruit with sorrowful eyes and took in as much of the space as she could.

"So Claire's busy helping them set that up as we shop around town?" Wilkinson said.

"You're the one who came in late." Chapheau said.

"Enough." Aithne said. "We have to find possible escape routes in case we get caught."

The shifty figures ran around the area where Claire was for a while. Picking possible locations as to where the soldiers might be placed and for and what could be a good position. Wilkinson ran over towards a good vantage point and took out his musket. He scoped the area below carefully.

"Might wanna do the same Aithne." Wilkinson said. "Claire's going be expecting a lot out of us just to save Connor and stop the Templars."

Aithne took out her bow and arrow and pulled back the string. She carefully watched for any possible weaknesses that might get the better of Claire and whoever was going to be on the ground below.

"Maybe try going to the other side of the roof?" A man asked. Aithne looked to where the man pointed and ran off over to the other side with him. She pulled back her arrow and did what she did before.

"Thanks Michael." She smiled.

"No problem." He nodded in response.

Michael and Aithne watched as Claire and the other guards below were discussing where to set up Washington's guard. Michael was sure no one would know where the General would feel most comfortable sitting at or if he'd even actually arrive. He would of course; the event coming up is a death to a supposed traitor.

As the afternoon rolled into a night, the assassins dispersed and returned to their hideout. As soon as Aithne entered the house, she made sure everyone was doing something, whether it was refining their battle plan or cleaning a few muskets.

"Sir, I must go now." Claire said. "My grandfather said he wanted to come to the execution. He came a day early and well, just in time too."

"All right." Lee said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Claire bowed and ran off towards the entrance to New York. She weaved in and out of the crowds and spotted a nearby horse. She jumped onto its back and sped towards her destination. When she arrived, she saw an old man, waiting by the city entrance.

"Hey old man." Claire greeted. She held out a hand and hoisted the old man onto the back of her saddle.

"Is everything ready?" He asked.

"Sorry, but it seems the Templars wanted to speed up Connor's expiration date." Claire said.

"What?" The old man sputtered.

"His execution is tomorrow." She said. "I just found out this morning."

"Is everything ready?" He repeated.

"Let's hope so." Claire nodded. "I made sure Aithne could get everyone situated."

Claire led the old man to the Assassins' temporary hideout deep within the city. The rhythmic tapping of the horse's shoes against the cobblestone streets echoed in through the emptying street. Claire watched as the guards switched places with a fresh patrol.

"Is it more chaotic inside?" The old man asked.

"Nope." Claire said as she smacked the reins, making the horse pick up a little more speed. "Washington still has control here… for now."

"Believe the Redcoats will make it here?" He asked.

"With Putnam in charge of New York? Of course." Claire said. "The man was good in defending Bunker Hill but this is out of his range. He won't be able to keep a hold here for long. Or at least until Boston's siege is over."

Claire pulled on the reins and made the horse trot to a stop as they neared a townhouse. She carefully slid off the horse and helped the old man down then led him inside one of the houses.

"Claire, you're home!" Aithne smiled. "And you brought Achilles with you."

"Yeah yeah." Claire said dismissively. "Anything being made?"

"How do you Colonists say it?" Chapheau said, standing next to the doorway that led into the kitchen. "Does a bear _imerde dans la foret/i_?"

"Nice, now get back to cooking." Claire said. "I haven't eaten since I've woken up."

"And whose fault is that?" An Irishman asked.

"Hardy har har." Claire mocked. "If you wanna blame someone, blame Lee. I couldn't get a word in on getting something to eat. He made me run around to go find some place to place to damn guards."

As the group talked about some things that they learned during their adventuring throughout New York, Chapheau came in with plates full of food. Everyone regaled in the delight of eating food. They all wolfed down whatever they could grab and Chapheau kept coming in with more food. Where he got it all didn't really matter to them.

"Whoa…" Claire groaned.

"I second that!" Aithne sighed. The recruits around the table laughed. Claire and Aithne shrugged and took a swig of their ale.

"All right, now let's get to business." Claire said. A knock sounded and they all carefully looked at the front door. It sounded again. Claire stood up and carefully made her way over to it.

"Hello?" She said.

"A message for a Mister Michael Fitzgerald, ma'am." A soldier said behind the door. Claire looked over to Aithne and nodded. She opened the door and looked outside.

"I'm Fitzgerald." She said in a manish tone. "Oh! Mister Lee! Can I help you with something?"

"I just wanted to talk. Are you busy?" He asked.

"Just having dinner with my family, sir." Claire smiled. "What did you want to talk about?" Lee motioned for her to step outside. She nodded and stepped outside of the house, leaving the door slightly open for them to hear.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ready for tomorrow." He asked.

"Yes sir!" Claire nodded. "I'm ready as I'll ever be. But just to make sure, it's around the marketplace, right?"

"That it is." He nodded.

"See you bright and early tomorrow morning, sir." Claire said. She saluted him and watched him disappear into the darkness. Claire quickly ran back in to see the assassins giving her a confused or angered look.

"The execution's been moved up to tomorrow and switched locations." Claire said.

"Why?" Aithne panicked.

"The Templars is why." Claire answered. "I don't know who they saw, but it was one of us. We have to be extra careful tomorrow morning."

"We were setting up for the first location. We know nothing about this one!" Wilkinson sighed.

"Do you really doubt that two masters, like Aithne and Claire, wouldn't have anything?" Little said. Claire ran over to find some paper and a pen. The recruits helped cleared the table and watched as she started sketching.

"Now do you doubt either of them?" Little laughed.

"Keep it up and there'll be more work fer both of ya." Claire said as she continued to draw on the paper. A few minutes later and she was done.

The picture was a map of the new location. There were several buildings that enclosed a small clearing, by which a street connected too. There were "X"s on some of the buildings and an "O" neck to one of them. She also made a couple of check marks.

"What's all this?" Wilkinson asked.

"The second location." Claire said. She pointed to the "X"s. "This is where the guards are going to be placed. Aithne, Wilkinson, you'll have to figure out what's best for you."

"Why can't we be above the O?" Wilkinson asked.

"That's where the Commander will be." Claire said. "I'd rather you both have him in your sights in case Hickey is able to get past me, Michael, Little, Chapheau, and Connor."

"You really think he's going to just barge out and kill the Commander?" Chapheau asked.

"Hickey's dumb but he knows how to kill." Aithne said. "And no doubt the Templars already convinced someone that Tallmadge was telling lies."

"Which he wasn't." Claire said. "And she's right. I heard Lee saying something about possibly getting Hickey off the hook. But he's not allowed to escape from us that easily. We'll teach these Templars that the Assassins are here and nobody messes with anyone of us. Be he a novice or not. We're all brothers in arms."

The room was quiet as Claire's words hung in the air. Each of the recruits looked at her with some expectation, even the old man Achilles. He grinned and laughed. Claire looked at him curiously.

"It seems your uncle is rubbing off on you." He said.

"About time." Claire laughed.

The group continued to go over their plan several more times before it was time for sleep. Morning arrived sooner than expected and Claire made sure everyone was ready to go before she had to leave.

"Claire." Michael said, grabbing her arm. "Be careful."

"I'll be fine." Claire said. "See you all in a few. And if you're not sure of anything, ask Michael."

Michael watched as his sister disappeared and looked at the others. He walked over to the table and looked at Claire's drawing for a while longer. Aithne and the recruits, except for Chapheau, looked at him.

"Is something wrong?" Aithne asked.

"Just making sure that the Templars won't expect anything else to happen to them besides what we have planned." Michael answered.

"Do you think we're ready to show ourselves like this?" Aithne asked.

"Aithne, do you think we were ready for them to take over the Colonies?" Achilles asked. Aithne looked down at the ground.

"Besides, we have to save Connor or the Templars win." Michael said. "He's full of too many opportunities to let him go away now."

"And like Claire always says," Little grinned, "he ain't getting' out of life that easily. He has to suffer with the rest of us."

The sun rose above the darkening sky, hiding behind large dark clouds. An ominous feeling waved over the oblivious townspeople. Soldiers marched towards a large deck, where two people we busy coordinating any last minute adjustments with the captain.

The streets were filled with angry citizens. A small path separated the large mob of people. A few of them brought some crates of old food, which had either been out in the sun too long or just not used before it started to rot, and started passing it amongst themselves. A few of the angry citizens were shouting towards the people on the deck.

"Will you all calm down?" A slender and dark haired man hollered. "We're moving as fast as we can." He returned his attention to the two men in front of him. "I'm sorry sirs. As you were saying."

"The Commander is on his way here already." The captain said. "He should be here shortly."

"Thank you, Captain." The other man said, dismissing him. He turned to face his colleague. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"It's about to rain soon." He said, pointing towards the skies. "And I do think the Commander should be given a little more protection. Who's to say that someone won't kill him now? After the execution?"

"You're overthinking things again, Fitzgerald." The man chortled.

"Sorry, sir." Fitzgerald said. "One can never be too sure about what might happen."

As the rain showered down on the crowd, everyone started to feel a little tense. The big moment was about to arrive and everyone was anxious to see what would happen. Fitzgerald looked at the crowd and saw Achilles with a couple of assassins. He nodded at them and looked up at the top of the buildings. A large roar from the crowd forced her attention towards a pair of guards.

"The Commander is here, sir." Fitzgerald said. "Shall we go greet him?"

The man nodded and they both quickly walked towards a well-dressed officer. They both saluted as they stopped in front of his guards. He nodded and looked between them.

"Lee, Fitzgerald, it's good to see you again." He greeted.

"Likewise, Commander." Lee said.

"Wish it were on better circumstances." Fitzgerald added.

"There's nothing wrong with a little rain." Commander Washington said.

"Ay, sir." Fitzgerald nodded. "It's just an execution of a Native doesn't bode well for us."

"Like what we've done to them before is better?" Lee retorted. "I told you before; they'll hate us until we're out of their home."

"Which won't happen anytime soon." Fitzgerald sighed. "Excuse me, sirs. I'm going to make sure all the last minute preparations are finished."

Lee and Washington nodded and Fitzgerald scampered off into the crowd. He found Achilles and the others. They looked around and huddled together.

"Is everyone ready?" Fitzgerald asked.

"Ready as we'll ever be, Claire." A dark haired man said with patches of scruff covering his face.

"Good." Claire nodded. "Connor's coming in a few seconds. Aithne, Wilkinson, be ready to move out with the others."

The group nodded and Claire ran towards the deck. A noose hung on a poll, giving any who say it chills of sorts. Claire looked at the crowd and then towards the Commander and Lee. Lee was already on his way back to her, and had an angry look in his eyes. Before she could ask him anything the crowd erupted with another roar.

A dark skinned man in ragged clothing, with his hands bond behind his back, trudged down the cobblestone path. A pair of blue guards, with their muskets, escorted him towards the wooden deck. The assassins in the crowd recognized him and ran out of the crowds and into the alleys. Achilles and Michael stood their ground where they were.

The crowd gave the man a hard time; either by purposely bumping into him and making the guards pushing him into the street or by throwing food at him. Lee and Claire watched with anticipation as he was struggling to get to them.

"What do you expect?" Lee muttered.

"Sorry sir?" Claire whispered.

"It's nothing." Lee shook his head.

Claire shrugged and looked at the rooftops again. She saw Aithne pulling back her arrows; getting ready for any surprises. Chapheau had already ran back towards the crowd, waiting for Little to join him. She looked to the other one past Lee and saw Wilkinson and Little had just finished disposing of the guards on that side. Little slipped away to rejoin Chapheau while Wilkinson readied his musket.

The dark-skinned man was closer to the deck now. A woman came from out of the crowd and gave him a sucker punch, knocking him down. Two men pulled her back and helped the man to his feet. Claire recognized them as Michael and Achilles. She looked up towards Aithne and nodded, and did the same to Wilkinson. They both picked their targets and didn't let go. The dark-skinned man had reached the deck and now stood between Claire and Lee.

"Brothers, sisters, fellow Patriots," Lee said, getting everyone's attention, "several days ago we learned of a scheme so vile, so dastardly – that even repeating it now disturbs my being. The man before you plotted to murder out much beloved General." The crowd roared in anger as Lee continued to prattle on about the dark-skinned man's supposed crime.

Claire watched the crowd carefully as she walked around the deck. She put her hands behind her back as she walked behind the accused. The man grasped at the sharp object she gave him and she continued on her way. Lee walked over to him and put the old and brown sack over his head.

Lee continued to speak about how the man's silence was a beacon of his crime. Claire didn't pay attention to what he was saying in particular, just to the assassins on the roofs and in the crowd. Her hand itched as she could see Hickey in her sights. The crowd roared as the dark-skinned man was battling for his life with the noose. Claire glimpsed back and then towards Hickey. The man grinned and charged past the crowd. A whistle sounded in the air, making everyone look around to see who did it.

"What's he doing?" Lee gasped as Hickey ran towards the Commander.

"Told you it didn't hurt to be wary!" Claire said as she jumped off the deck and ran towards Hickey.

The crowd made it difficult to navigate through. People screamed and bumped into each other. One knocked Claire onto her feet as she was about to grab Hickey. She saw an arrow and heard a gunshot. Aithne and Wilkinson were busy killing off any possible turncoats. Even the other assassins were trying to clear a way for Connor and Claire.

As Connor sped past her Claire got an idea. She grinned and took out her flintlock pistols. A blue officer slashed at her with his musket. Both Aithne and Claire finished him before he could do anything. Claire then turned her attention towards Hickey. She whistled and aimed a pistol at him.

Gunshots echoed through the confined space and Hickey fell to the ground. A few eyes shot towards Claire, seeing as she was the only one with her pistol and the two assassins on the roof had fled before anyone could see them.

"It's The Trickster!" A man shouted. Several more joined in the accusation and Claire simply put her pistols away as Connor pried any information Hickey had out of him before he died. She looked back to see Lee and smiled.

"Sorry sir." She started. "But it seems my cover is blown."

"That was amazing!" Little cheered. "Who'd a thought you could shoot someone from that far away!"

"I'm not a good aim fer nothing." Claire said. "But it's everyone else who deserves the thanks too."

The room was filled with banter and happy chants. Claire stared at the group before she left the hideout again. As she walked out, Connor followed her.

"Why?" Connor asked.

"Why what?" She responded. "Why did I save your life or risk getting the Assassins noticed?" Claire looked back at him. "I did it because you're a comrade."

"Lee will suspect you now." He said.

"Cover was about to be blown sooner or later." She shrugged. "Besides, my being a girl doesn't matter as long as I'm good at keeping my word and know where to aim the barrel of my gun."

Aithne walked out and saw them staring at one another. She sighed and nudged Connor.

"Come on. Let's go get a drink, hmm?" She smiled. Connor looked at Claire and then back at Aithne. He nodded and walked inside. Aithne stared at Claire.

"Don't try to lecture me either." Claire said. "I'll be home soon. I just want to be on my own for a while." And with that, Claire disappeared into the setting night that blanketed New York.


End file.
